Scars
by XxMiss MusexX
Summary: In the cemetery while searching for a ghost, instead Dib finds a young girl. Tia is running from a past she doesn't want to share, but eventually... She's going to get tired of running. I'm sorry, there's been a mix-up. The REAL story has been put up.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! God! AGAIN? Whatever. Enjoy.**

Dib was outside, looking for the ghost that was said to haunt the cemetery. He was about to give up when he saw a person stumble around in the mist. The paranormal investigator rushed out to help the figure. As he grew closer, he saw it was a young girl, about his age. She fell forward, and he rushed forward to catch her.

"Nas ne dogonyat, nas ne dogonyat," she mumbled, and passed out in his arms.

"Nas ne dogonyat? What does that mean?" Dib wondered. But that didn't really matter right now. He had to help this girl and find out what happened. She was slender, and she wore a longsleeved shirt and jeans. Her hair was red and cut close to her head. Dib picked up his bag and ran to his house, the girl in his arms. "Dad, Dad!" He shouted.

"He's at work. Apparently the mutant badger experiment exploded," Gaz informed him. "Whoa, what did you _do?_" she gasped, pointing at the lifeless form he carried.

"I didn't do anything! I was out at the cemetery and she fell unconscious on me," he explained. He propped the girl up on the couch. "She doesn't seem to be hurt…"

"Did she say anything before she passed out?" Gaz asked.

"Well, she said something that sounded like, 'nas ne degonyat,'" Dib told his sister.

"That's Russian, it means 'not gonna get us.' Sounds like she was running from something," Gaz guessed. Then the girl snapped awake.

"Huh? Where am I?" She asked, curling herself into a ball. Then she saw Dib and Gaz and moved away from them.

"Don't worry, I found you walking around the cemetery and you passed out," Dib explained. "Then I took you here to make sure you were alright."

"Oh." She didn't say much more. "Oh." Then something green crashed through the window.

"HA! I have come here to wreak my vengeance on you, Dib-thing! Oh, such terrible vengeance I shall wreak!" Zim announced. The girl screamed and hid behind the couch. "Oh, who's your little friend, Dib?" He asked, leaning toward the girl in her hiding spot behind the sofa.

Dib just stood there. He tilted his head and said, "I don't actually know."

"Hah?" Zim was a bit surprised. He walked around the couch and picked the frightened girl up by the back of her collar. "What's your name, worm-baby?" he asked her menacingly.

"Like I would tell you!" She shouted, and kicked Zim across the room, making him drop her back down to the floor. Then she ran out the door.

"Wait!" Dib shouted. But it was no use. She was already across the street. That girl was weird. Tia looked back at the building with the domed roof and electric fence and kept running.

**Sorry this was kinda short. Stay tuned for the update! THE PANTS COMMAND YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm listening to tATu right now. That's where I got "Nas ne dogonyat."**

**Responding to comments:**

**Invader Jemi: Fixed!**

**StatusQuo990: Because I like the letter y!**

**Aktress: She was attacked by an alien. Wouldn't you run?**

**Enjoy, pitiful worthless humans!**

(Tia's POV)

I stood outside the door of Ms. Bitters' 6th grade class and shuddered. The boys I saw last night were in there. I could feel them. The old woman at the front of the class, opposite from where I was standing, slithered up to me and said coldly, "Speak and sit! For if you speak again in my class after this point you are DOOMED!"

"Aren't we all?" I asked calmly, and sat down. I was sitting next to the alien. He was staring at me like I had risen from the dead. Which I might've.

You see, I'm not sure exactly _what_ I am. All I know is that my mind is pretty fragile. I can recognize people from the way they feel. I have no memory of anything that happened before my twelfth birthday. My skin is _purple._ I wear pounds of makeup so no one notices and calls me a monster. I don't know who I am, really. It's depressing. I closed my eyes and started to daydream. I thought of me, being able to walk in the rain without the world calling me a freak. I thought of how it would feel, wet and cool against my skin. Then I thought of how the world would end. The heat, flames licking at my face. I don't sleep, but I felt myself slowly fade from reality as I gave myself in to the fantasy. Then the bell rang. I walked out the door grudgingly. The bell exploded as I walked past.

"Ow!" The alien behind me yelled as the shell landed on him, displacing his wig. He quickly put back on the wig and ran up to me. "What are you?" He asked me.

"I am a perfectly normal human worm-baby. Just don't pay attention to me and everything will be fine," I mocked him.

"No, you're not," he said. "You're wearing so much makeup." He swept his finger down my cheek, revealing the lavender skin underneath. I gasped and pulled away, covering where the makeup came off underneath my hand. "Your skin is PURPLE!" He shouted.

"And yours is green. It's not nice to judge people on the color of their skin," I told him, and walked over to the cafeteria. I hummed along to a song I heard earlier. I was getting funny looks, humming to myself with an expressionless face and my hand cupped against my face. Oh, well. I don't exactly look like popularity material, anyway. I picked up a tray and got in the lunch line. The lunch lady plopped some sort of green goo onto my tray. "What is this slop?" I asked her.

"Spinach and mustard."

I grimaced at the food in disgust. I threw it immediately in the garbage. I looked over where the people I saw last night were sitting and shrugged. I walked over to their table and sat down beside the girl with purple hair. She didn't even look up from her video game.

"So, who are you?" I asked them.

"Like I would tell you!" the green one mocked me, probably getting payback for the last time we talked.

"I won't tell you either," the kid with the scythe hair agreed.

The girl with the purple hair said, "I'm Gaz, he's Zim, and that's my brother Dib."

Dib whined, "Gaz!"

"What? It's true, isn't it?" Gaz mumbled, still paying avid attention to her video game.

The boy with the hair scythe turned to me. "Zim told me about your skin color! I know you're an alien! So admit it!" He demanded.

"I might be."

"Stop taunting me!" He shouted.

"I would, if I was taunting you."

He growled and tore my hand from my face. The smudge from where Zim rubbed my foundation off was still there. "Ha!" He shouted in triumph. "You _are _an alien!"

"I'm actually not quite sure, really. Maybe you're right." I thought for a moment, then punched a hole in the wall. "But if I were you, I would stick to my own business." I chuckled darkly and exited the cafeteria through the hole, leaving him dumbfounded.

**Hey! Just so you know, everything Tia does, she does with a straight face. When she was freaked out by Zim in the first chapter, she had the same expression.**


End file.
